He does Exist!
by HelixForward
Summary: "Oh Draco!" I chuckled leading him to the Santa and ignoring his protests. "Come on, you're going to tell Santa what you want for Christmas. Everyone should do it at least once in their life." "No bloody way in Hell woman!" DracoXHermione


**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own anything about the Harry Potter book series. Not the plot, not the places, not the characters, etc. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I do not any in way, shape, or form intend to pass them off as my own.

**Author's Note:**  
So, this isn't one of my best one shots. I had the little idea of it and really wanted to write something. Sorry if I insult anyone with this writing being catered around Christmas, but I include a mention of other holidays in one of the paragraphs. Again, I do not mean to insult your religion at all.  
If you have any questions and/or comments please leave them in a review. Beneficial criticism, whether it is good or bad, is welcome. If you spot any grammar errors please notify me as well; I'm not the best whenever it comes to proof reading. Thank you for reading! =]  
- Kelly

**He does Exist!**  
_~**_ A Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger One Shot _**~  
_As told from Hermione's point of view…

Snowflakes fell down outside the window, one at a time, a painfully slow pace. As I looked closer to the glass, I could see a thin layer of ice compacted onto the exterior of it. It was so cold for it to be mid-December, much more frosty than what it usually was with a blizzard that had came two weeks ago and still remained. All of the soaring trees around the cottage were bare due to not having enough nutrients to support life and snow was piled on top of the russet branches about six inches deep. The sun had hid himself behind the puffy clouds that had dominated the sky. The chirps of the many birds I had grown accustomed to in the spring and summer were no longer heard; everything was still and quiet, looking like an enormous postcard.

With a sigh, I stood up from the window seat slightly chilly. Waiting had never taken so long. I wondered into the kitchen to grab my purse from the table, checking its contents. I had to make sure I had the right amount of money I needed and I did. I was going Christmas shopping, my first year doing so without my parents' help since the fall of Lord Voldemort. The thought of having less people to buy presents for damped my Christmas spirit, but I wasn't going to let it ruin my jolly mood completely. Today I had to buy my last presents for the Weasley family – Charlie, Bill, and Arthur – and then I would be finished. I had no idea on what to get Charlie or Bill however I knew if I got Arthur something that was muggle, he would love it to bits. Maybe something with a dragon on it for Charlie and –

"Damn!" I heard his velvet voice ring throughout the cottage scattering my thoughts. "I will not wear this sweater that you laid out for me Hermione! You cannot make me!"

I couldn't help but smile at his words. He still doesn't see the beauty in Christmas and is only going shopping with me because I asked him with a kiss. He accompanying me explains why I have been waiting forever and a day. He claims that we wants to look his best since we are going to muggle London (well, better than usual since he already does that on a daily basis). And about the sweater – it has Santa Claus on it. Yes a bit disturbing for a grown man to wear but fun to see his reaction. You see, he has been freaked out about the entire idea of Santa since I told him two weeks ago. I find the situation quite hilarious – Draco Malfoy, previous Death Eater, shakes at the whole concept of a legendary myth bringing happiness to children everywhere.

It was also kind of sad that Draco had never heard of Santa Claus until he asked me about the "fat old geezer with the beard that resembles a rats' nest," as he put it when we were watching television. I guess with his childhood and growing up in the wizzarding world, I shouldn't have been so shocked. But I mean it's Santa – Draco should have at least had him in his childhood to make it somewhat normal. It's not as if his parents couldn't have afforded it or anything.

"I'm not gonna wear it woman! I'm already going with you, isn't that enough?" he called as he walked out of our bedroom and into the kitchen, with the fabric slung over one of his shoulders.

I shook my head, "Come on Draco, the blue of it will really make your gray eyes pop."

"But Mione!" he whined like a five year old faintly protruding his bottom lip out.

I laughed and walked over to him from the table after setting my purse back down. I cupped his soft cheek in my hand before kissing his other one. I looked him in the eyes. "It will look adorable. Trust me." I gently snatched the sweater into my hand before sliding it over his head and then over his undershirt. "There." I took a step backward to look him over. His lip was still puffed out and his light eyebrows were furrowed. His naturally platinum hair was a bit disheveled instead of being slicked back like he preferred. He had his arms crossed and his bright smoky orbs were pleading me to let him be. The Ravenclaw blue jumper had Santa with a bag of goodies placed right in the smack-dab center of it. "You look so cute!"

He groaned, "Cute? Are you serious – cute? Oh, can I please just stay here?"

I raised an eyebrow before playfully saying, "But Draco, aren't you scared that big bad Santa will come and give you a gift while I'm gone?"

His eyes widened as a weak blush danced across his pale skin, "Hermione do not joke like that. It isn't funny in the least little bit."

"You're right," I nodded my head. "That was mean of me to say that. He wouldn't give you a gift – you've been too bad. You'd get coal instead."

- - - - - - - - -

London was exactly as you would picture it to be in a film – like how New York City is always portrayed. The snow continued to dance throughout the air sticking to the ground along with clothes and hair of passers. People were strewn about the entire town walking in and out of shops, some with smiles others with frowns. I happened to be one with a grin; Draco was one with a scowl. We walked down the concrete looking into shop windows while my arm was looped around his. I took my other hand to rub his forearm trying to soothe him. He looked at me with a feeble beam. I just could not grasp why he was such a scrooge this time a year (anytime of the year if we're being utterly honest here).

I was busy looking through the shop windows as we passed by. Each window had a set up of some of the items they had on sale and holiday related things were placed around them. Different casements contained things like Mary and Joseph for Christmas, a menorah for Hanukah, and a Kufi hat for Kwanza. Draco abruptly stopped and took a step closer to one of the windows. I noticed it was the same shop at which I bought his present – a new watch – last week. I followed his gaze to see him looking at, if not directly pretty close to, the matching watch. His eyes were wide and his mouth somewhat agape. I smirked to myself thinking that I had done a rather good job at deciding his gift even if it was a muggle invention.

"What is it?" I asked hoping he would say something or drop a hint about the timepiece.

He sighed a little before calmly shaking his head, "I just cannot see how anyone could find a creepy elderly man sneaking into your house at ungodly hours of the night remotely worth celebrating. I would call the police. Wouldn't you do the same Mione?"

I creased my brows upon hearing him and turned my attention back to the window display. Sure enough, there beside of the watch was in fact jolly old St. Nick grinning back at me. "Can we please just drop it Draco?" I asked him in a quiet voice. "Santa is meant to bring joy to children, not to be an intruder, and he isn't even real. He's fake to everyone above the age of ten."

"But the thought of him creeps me out," his broad shoulders shuddered a little. "I think that it is ridiculous to teach young children such a load of crap. And what if there actually is some nutcase out there who does break into people's houses on Christmas Eve trying to pass himself off as Santa?"

I rolled my eyes giving up the conversation, "Draco, honey, trust me that will not happen. He is not real. Now don't worry your pretty little blonde head about it." I kissed his check causing his nose to crinkle a tad. I chuckled at his response. He never was too big on public displays of affection. "I'm gonna go into Woodbourne's Telephones to buy a mobile for Mr. Weasley. Ever since he used mine once at the cottage he has been asking me loads of questions about them."

Draco nodded, "Alright. I'll meet you here in half an hour. I have to still get my mother something."

"Okay," I replied as he gently placed his lips my forehead for a second and went on his way.

- - - - - - - - - -

I walked out of Woodbourne's Telephones twenty minutes later with a small bag feeling accomplished. I noticed that Draco wasn't at the spot we agreed to meet at so I figured he was still shopping. I didn't want to waste any time waiting for him; I took care of my other presents – for Charlie a coffee mug with a dragon on it and for Bill a Rolling Stones tee shirt since it seemed like his style. When I got back, Draco still wasn't there.

I sighed and stood by the window case not knowing what else to do. I checked my watch and saw it had been forty minutes since I'd seen him last. I didn't want to be one of those panicky I-have-to-know-where-you-are-every-second-of-everyday kinds of girlfriends, so I decided I would give him a little while longer before I freaked. Besides, he knew (or so he seemed to know) how to take care of himself and didn't give me any reason to worry.

I looked around taking everything in while I had the chance to. It was after all the first white Christmas London had seen in years, about a decade actually. It was nice and brought memories into my mind about when I was a little girl. I thought about ice skating over the lake, helping my mother bake gingerbread houses, and sitting on Santa's lap. I shook my head when I thought of the last one because it only reminded me of Draco's phobia. Poor boy.

"Sorry I'm late Mione," Draco apologized as he was about three feet away from me. I hadn't even noticed him coming toward me. I couldn't help but smile when I observed his change of dress. He had replaced the sweater with a less festive black button down shirt under his heavy coat. "I had to go and find me a new shirt to wear. I…I just… sorry. But I got Mum some pleasant earrings."

"It's ok," I replied linking my arm into his like we had done earlier.

We started to walk home when Draco began talking, "Do you think that pearls would fit my Mum?"

I nodded my head looking up at him, "I think she would look lovely with them." So I lied – Narcissa Malfoy would need thousands of dollars of plastic surgery and tons of life lessons to be lovely. Although I couldn't let Draco know I believed that of his mother.

He kissed me as we kept on moving, "I thought she would too. I know her views on Muggle things and all but these really…." Draco stopped speaking right in the middle of his sentence, stopped strolling down the sidewalk, and stared with large eyes into the distance.

I furrowed my brows, "Draco? Draco, what is it?"

He gulped, "He… he… he does exist!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" I said with one-hundred percent confusion. Like I had done with the window case at the store, I tried to guess at what object he was gawking upon. As I gazed to the left the only things I saw were people passing by, a baby crying, a bird landing on a horse statue, and a dog relieving (by the looks of it) himself. I looked back at Draco's face to see his jaw set like stone and his mouth a tight line.

I was about to call him an idiot but something rang throughout my ears and down the rest of the street halting my action. "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" an intense bass voice yelled. A short man around the age of sixty was coming our way dressed in red robes.

"Oh Draco!" I chuckled leading him to the Santa and ignoring his protests. "Come on, you're going to tell Santa what you want for Christmas. Everyone should do it at least once in their lives."

"No bloody way in Hell woman!"


End file.
